Conventional electro-mechanical positioning systems usually comprise either a closed-loop analogy servo system or a digital stepper motor system. Closed-loop analog servo systems are subject to disadvantages such as positioning error and the accumulation of errors during extended periods of operation. Digital stepper motor systems require a relatively complex digital electronic system to generate the proper pulse signals and often require the incorporation of mechanical or electrical damping in the system to prevent oscillation of the load.